


...hits the snooze button…11 times?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [13]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 07 - Who hits the snooze button…11 times?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 5





	...hits the snooze button…11 times?

The alarm clock rings loudly in his ear and Drake groans. He blinks, opening his eyes into the darkness of the room, not even a hint of sunlight permeating through the curtains, just the way Olivia likes it.

Said Olivia who is now sleeping soundly with her head on his chest, unbothered at all by the alarm clock - which she had set herself, by the way.

“Livvy…” He kisses her hair. “Wake up, babe.”

The alarm keeps ringing, irritating Drake’s still half-asleep brain, but he can’t turn it off right now, not without disloding his girlfriend.

“Olivia…” he tries again, shaking her a little. “The alarm is ringing” he groans more than tells her.

She stirs then, rolling over so she can reach her phone and finally, finally turn off the offending sound.

Drake sighs and goes back to sleep. Olivia is the one who needs to be up anyway. He can stay in bed a bit more.

He gets startled awake a bit later by the alarm blasting again. He doesn’t know how much time has passed, but it felt like mere seconds. He groans and moves to turn it off, thinking Olivia must have forgotten to turn it off completely, but no, she’s still there, sound asleep.

“Olivia!” He doesn’t bother being gentle this time. “The alarm!”

She sighs and slides her finger over the screen of her phone and Drake lets his head fall back onto the pillow with a sigh. Soon he’s sleeping again, but once more it doesn’t last long before the alarm starts ringing loudly.

Cursing, he gives up and gets up from the bed. Olivia turns around when he does so, and while he’s going into the bathroom the alarm stops ringing again.

Since he’s awake, he figures he might as well take a shower to start the day. While he’s there he hears the alarm going off two more times, both times silenced. He doesn’t get it. If Olivia doesn’t mean to get up, why even bother with the alarm clock?

As he gets dressed he watches, now already feeling amused, as the alarm goes off for the sixth time and Olivia barely lifts a finger to turn it off, surely still sleeping.

He decides maybe some breakfast in bed will wake her up and goes down to make her some. He comes back twenty minutes later with a tray with eggs, sausage, toast and black coffee and snorts when he hears the alarm going off as he’s approaching the door.

He opens the door cautiously and sets the tray on the bedside table in order to open the curtains.

Olivia groans and rolls over, but stretches and yawns when she smells the food. “Hmm… That smells nice.”

She sits up and Drake places the tray in front of her. “This looks delicious, even if not very healthy.”

Drake steals a slice of bacon. “No worries, I can eat it all.” He smiles and kisses her when he sees her cute annoyed expression. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

She takes a sip of the coffee and moans. “Hm, thanks. I thought you meant to stay in bed until later today.”

“Are you serious? How could anyone possibly continue to sleep with your alarm clock going off every five freaking minutes? How did you, by the way?”

She just shrugs. “I’m used to it.”

As if on cue, the alarm goes off again, making Drake groan in frustration.

Olivia snorts. “Sorry, sorry!” She picks up her phone and turns off the alarm, showing it to Drake. “Here’s it’s off now. For good.” She looks back at the screen, and her eyes widen when she realizes what time it is. “Oh, no! I’m going to be late!” she shouts, as she hands Drake the tray and scurries to the bathroom.

Drake shrugs and grabs another slice of bacon. More food for him.


End file.
